


How Soon is Now?

by CBGforever9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supergirl Season 5 Ep.7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBGforever9/pseuds/CBGforever9
Summary: As her plans began to crumble there was only one thing she had to do...Whatever pain there was left in her bleeding heart was ten fold stronger now. Why must she posses feelings like this?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Lena goes back to her penthouse to cry right after she abandons Kara at the fortress of solitude. The last thing she saw was Kara's hurt stare; which made her want to jump off a cliff again and wake up from the living nightmare.

She knew if she changed her mind then that her walls would crumble, and she would have to give in into the pain and learn to forgive Kara. But shes had enough of getting hurt! The only thing she cared right now was being free of all her lies even if it made her feel like the bad guy in the end.

Doing this made her feel more sane even though she knew it wasn't right.

The next morning Lena wakes up, looks up at the vast empty space of her ceiling. Hours pass by before she decides to get up...

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she decides to hack the system in the fortress of solitude to see if Kara still remained there...

To her surprise Kara was still there crying while she pounded her fist into the solid ice floor. The sound of her fist hitting the floor echoed all around that room.

Lena got a closer look at Kara's blood shot eyes and pained expression from the Kryptonite. Lena's eyes began to water at the sight of her ex best friend.

She had to look away from Karas face; after all she had caused this..

She looked towards the bottom of the live feed which appeared to be blood stains on the ice floor. Lena closed her eyes and whimpered at the scene and covered her mouth while hot tears ran down her face.

What had she done...? 


	2. Two wrongs don't make a right.

Lena paced around the room up and down. Trying to decide what to do; whatever happened between Kara and her last night made everything 10 times more messy.

Before last night she had a plan, but now it feels like everything's changed, and everything that she wanted to do doesn't matter anymore.

But how can she just stay here pacing up and down watching Supergirl pounding her fists into the hard ground while she clearly was in physical and mental pain. 

How can Lena just let her once best friend suffer like this?

They are both in pain; how does this help any of them?

Lena sat down on her white sofa and rested the back of her neck dejectedly.

Tears began to run down her pale cheeks...

"What have I done?" She said covering her face with her palms.

Right in this moment she just wants more than anything to disappear and not exist.

******

Another hour had passed since she had laid her head back and just sat there trying to lay in all her hurt and remorse over the blonde girl.

Lena decided to look back at the screen. The blonde had been crying and laying on her puddle of blood and tears.

Lena got up, grabbed her keys, phone, and jacket.

She couldn't take it anymore...

She put on her jacket and grabbed Lexs watch once more. She pressed the green button and proceeded to walk into the portal.

Right before she walked into the portal she turned around once more to stare at the blonde who looked so small in that dark cold fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short against update! Don't worry bare with me....you wont be disappointed. Will be posting more chapter's this week until Crisis airs; cause why not? 
> 
> Ps. How are yall feeling after yesterdays episode?
> 
> I'm a wreck can you guys tell? LOL

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like were this will go please comment below. I will write longer chapters and a better continuation of this plot. At the moment I'm just trying to distract myself from the hurt. LOL  
On another note please read my other fic :)
> 
> "The tittle song How Soon is Now? reminded me alot of lena and kara for some reason.


End file.
